A touch panel, which is an input/output means for detecting a touch position of a user on a display screen and receiving information on the detected touch position to perform an overall control of an electronic device including a display screen control, is a device which recognizes touch as an input signal when an object such as a finger or a touch pen is touched on the screen.
The touch input device has been frequently mounted on a mobile device such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and a portable multimedia player (PMP) in recent years. In addition, the touch input device is used throughout overall industries, such as a navigation, a netbook, a notebook, a digital information device (DID), a desktop computer using an operating system that supports touch input, an internet protocol TV (IPTV), a state-of-the-art fighter, a tank, and an armored vehicle.
The touch panel is designed to be added on or embedded in a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED).
The touch panel is optically transmissive and includes detecting units employing a conductive material.
The detecting units are formed in repetitive patterns in order to recognize the position of an input signal on the touch sensor panel. In this case, there is a problem that as detecting layers including the detecting units are laminated in parallel, the patterns overlap each other and therefore a moire phenomenon occurs due to interference between the patterns.
There are proposed methods in which, when patterns constituting detecting electrodes overlap each other due to the stack of detecting substrates or the stack of the detecting substrate and an image display panel, torsion based on a predetermined angle is applied between the patterns to prevent the occurrence of a moire pattern, thereby solving a problem that visibility is deteriorated due to the moire pattern.
As another method for improving visibility deterioration due to diffraction, refraction, diffused reflection, moiré pattern and the like by the mesh patterns constituting detecting electrodes. Korean Patent No. 10-1111564 discloses a sensor for a capacitive touch panel, including honeycomb mesh patterns and a capacitive touch panel, in which mesh patterns comprising honeycomb patterns and diamond patterns are used to improve visibility.
However, such a mesh pattern structure formed by continuously repeated honeycomb patterns and diamond patterns may have a reduced transmittance due to the overlap of the patterns, and it has a difficulty in mass production.